<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Starport Job by deprough</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532064">The Starport Job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deprough/pseuds/deprough'>deprough</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian's Jobs [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Frontier Justice, Jealousy, Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Family, Twi'leks (Star Wars), after ep4 we're off on our own alternate canon arc, canon compliant through ep4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deprough/pseuds/deprough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mando accepts a job which puts him in confrontation with a recent enemy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian's Jobs [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! I hope your 2021 is going well! I'm back with a jobs story. #10 isn't done, which makes me nervous, but I seem to be past my holiday slump, so I'm hopeful. I did want you to know that I don't have a buffer after this story, is it may be a long moment before you hear from me again. My general rule of thumb for fanfiction is not to post until I've completed the story. So #10 will post when I'm done and the editing is complete. </p>
<p>cw: I can't think of any that applies. Please let me know if I missed something!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The seedy bar had yielded no jobs for two days, and Mando was tired of the challenges from the locals and their stares at the child. Even in the privacy of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Razor Crest</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he could still smell the moldy odor that hung in the air of this place. Between that and the lack of lucrative opportunities, he was ready to be done, probably with the planet as a whole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up and turned to go, bumping into a man who had almost been running through the room. “Pardon, good droid!” the man barked without looking and hurried past him to the bar. Shaking his head at the man’s lack of situational awareness, Mando picked up The Kid and his toy, taking his time so he could watch the stranger. His intuition told him that this man might be of interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger waved over the bartender and spoke to her quickly. The woman said something curtly, then pointed to Mando. The stranger turned and peered at him, frowning when his eyes fell on The Kid, who was chewing on a toy. Hesitantly, the stranger made his way over to Mando. “Are you a fighter for hire?” he asked, his voice nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends on the job,” Mando answered, waving for the stranger to take a seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, I’m afraid I’m looking for someone who can do a dangerous job for me, or better a team,” the stranger said, sitting as his eyes fell on The Kid again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good with dangerous work,” Mando said as the two men sat down. “Why did the bartender point you to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She said that the armored man was seeking bounty work.” Frowning, the man pulled on his lower lip, thinking. Mando appraised him in turn: an older human man with graying hair, wearing grease-stained coveralls. A tool belt hung from his waist, and there were small burns from sparks on his fingers. “You have a child,” he finally said, his tone flat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He stays on my ship, if I don’t think it’s safe for him.” Mando spoke with confidence, keeping his visor on the man’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” The man thought for another moment. “I have a big, dangerous job, and I can’t pay much. In fact, I expect you’ll refuse to do the work anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Figures</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mando sighed to himself. This cantina had been a bust, why shouldn’t the last contact he made be a further waste of time? “Let’s hear it anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Nel Uuljind, and I own a spaceport, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Autumn Prospect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When the Empire was running things, it gained a reputation as a place where you could get off-market items.” Uuljind meant that it had become a black market stop and Mando nodded to indicate he understood what the other man was implying, and didn’t care about the criminality of it. “But with the Empire dying, it’s started to decline in that regard, and honestly, I’m getting too old to have to worry about the place anymore. So I put out word that I wanted to sell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Autumn</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn’t on a major shipping lane, it’s not near a planet, so it’s not got much except being remote, and so I didn’t expect to have many offers.” Uuljind shifted in his seat and said, “I had four, and three eventually withdrew, so I accepted the fourth. Lando Zern made me a low offer but enough to live comfortably for the rest of my life someplace in the Mid-Rim. So I accepted his down payment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I try to be fair, but this young man promised me the rest of his payment as soon as a shipment of his Jaboon powder sold,” Uuljind continued. “But that was weeks ago, and so I told him that I’d return his down payment but he hadn’t held up his end, so no deal. Honestly, I knew he was trouble, but that’s the kind of person I have to work with anyway daily. So I wasn’t completely surprised when a team of thugs show up and kick me off the station.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t they kill you?” Mando asked, feeling uneasy with the mention of Jaboon powder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, they were gonna, but two of them objected that it wasn’t necessary, and after one of ‘em shot one of the others in the knee, they agreed,” Uuljind replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you want me to clear your station?” Mando frowned to himself; this was a massive job, even if the station was small.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” Uuljind sighed. “Like I said, big job, and I can’t pay a lot.” He named a price and Mando winced under the helmet. It was low, far too low for a mission like this.  The man shrugged and sighed in resignation. “It’s all I can spare if I want to eat for the next year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando tilted his head curiously. “Where’s your buyer getting his money to pay his team?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No idea, unless he’s using it to pay them instead of me,” Uuljind answered. “Rumor says his shipment got stolen by a Hutt, so he’s broke, or at least not as wealthy as he thought he’d be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have an image of the buyer?” Mando asked tersely. He had a bad feeling about this. Uuljind caught his tone and gave him a strange look but set a projector on the table and hit a button. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tor Vizo’s smirking face appeared in washed out hues. He’d cut his hair neatly and his clothing was nicer, but that smile never changed. Mando nodded. “I’ll take the job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will?” Uuljind blinked, surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that man’s name is Tor Vizo, and I’ve run into him before,” Mando said. The personal pleasure of getting to take down Vizo would compensate him for the lower pay. “Where’s your spaceport at? I’m also going to need all the information you have on the station.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uuljind dug out a data stick and then said, “I have one condition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando narrowed his eyes. “You’re not in a position to add conditions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, so I’m going to call it a request instead.” Uuljind licked his lips and said, “There are two members of his crew, a Twi’lek woman and a Kel Dorian man. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you spare their lives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because they spared yours,” Mando guessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I try to be fair. I’d be dead if it weren’t for them.” Uuljind handed him the data. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind.” Mando pocketed the data. “My decision will probably rest on my interactions with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fair.” Uuljind offered his hand, and they shook. Gathering The Kid, Mando headed for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crest</span>
  </em>
  <span> to start planning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~  *  ~  *  ~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Autumn</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a wheel-style port, with four levels. The lowest level held the docks, a maintenance bay, storage rooms, and the station’s reactor. The middle level was split between rooms for the permanent staff and guest rooms, while the upper level held conference rooms, offices, and five or six retail shops. The top level was the command center, though it was much smaller than the levels below it. Per Uuljind’s notes, his staff had been removed with him, so anyone there was Vizo’s people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uuljind may have not been as nefarious as some Mando had known, but he still had a cunning mind and an understanding that not everyone was as fair as him. So while the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Autumn</span>
  </em>
  <span> had eight ports on the lower level, there was a secret port in the hub of the wheel in an area marked as part of the reactor. It was very close to the reactor, and Mando should be careful with his weaponry in the area if he didn’t want to blow up the whole station, but it was a secret entrance that Vizo shouldn’t be aware existed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just in case he did know it was there, Mando came in creeping, running Uuljind’s program that told the computers to ignore the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crest</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the sensors. He took it slow, ready to dart away if the single gun on the bottom of the ring started to fire. Nothing attempted to kill him, and Mando was able to slip into the port safely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Interfacing with the computer, Mando noted the station’s time. It was night now, which meant it was time to sweep the lower decks and try to find a terminal. Once he had administrative access to the station’s systems, he could attempt to slave the security system to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crest.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Uuljind had given him the program in his data stick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vizo had been in possession of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Autumn</span>
  </em>
  <span> for several weeks; clearly, the plan to buy the station predated the heist on Savareen. Mando knew it was also a big job to get one’s hacker dug completely into a port’s system. He wondered if Algora was with Vizo, and what changes she’d made if she was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to The Kid, he said firmly, “You stay here. I mean that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Kid looked up at him with dark eyes, his ears rising. His little face remained unreadable, which meant that Mando now had zero expectation that the child would stay. Sighing, he picked up the kid and put him in the bunk with a few toys, then locked it. Then he locked the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crest</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Then he pushed one of the crates of supplies Uuljind had left up against the ramp. Experience told him it wouldn’t stop The Kid, and Mando was very happy that in ten days, he could go get Parjii. Maybe he could even go early, surprise her, and spend a couple of days assessing her training. The thought made him giddy, and he decided that was the new plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was done with missing her, being parted from her. He wouldn’t be with her, but he could be in her presence, and it would be enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The exit from the hidden port led into a supply closet, with a secret door that opened into the dock so it could be barricaded against pursuers. Mando tested the latch, which turned easily, but it stuck on the jamb for a second before releasing, and he winced at the sharp scrape produced. No one came to investigate, so he slipped into the room and shut the door. Easing around the boxes, Mando noted that someone had been in here, at least long enough to open one of the containers and take out some rations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vizo wasn’t an idiot; he’d probably had the whole place swept, looking for surprises. There was no sign he’d found the secret dock, thankfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando pulled up his filters and scanned this level. He’d expected a guard on this level and there were two, but they weren’t patrolling the area. They were leaning against a wall near the lift instead of walking around, and Mando shook his head in disgust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slipping out of the supply room, he took stock of the ships docked currently. There were three, one gunship and two personal transports. The gunship was a newer version of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crest</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though without some of the features that made people desire his ship. The personal transports were vastly different; one was a new, comfortable transport that could carry up to twelve crew, and the other held three or less and was an ancient hulk that Mando suspected had been old in the Clone Wars. All three were secured to the station via docking clamps, and he suspected that Vizo held the key for unlocking those clamps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found Uuljind’s armory, but the room was sealed and locked. The man said it had been pretty empty, but Mando doubted it would remain so. Vizo’s plan had been to set himself up as a criminal warlord, and weaponry was definitely going to be part of that plan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two guards finally started to move, but only because their relief showed up. Mando stayed on the far side of the hub from them, activating his filters and the microphone to see wha could learn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About time,” one of the guards called when the two new ones stepped out of the lift. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knock it off,” said one of the newcomers, a female by her voice and shapely figure. Her profile was familiar after months of living with Parjii -- this was probably the female Twi’lek. The other one who arrived with her could be a Kel Dor, albeit a young one with a slimmer frame than most of that species. “We’re early.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not by my chrono,” the guard replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get yours fixed, then,” the woman said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let Sloshie and Airhead be,” the other relieved guard growled. “I’m hungry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those two left, and Mando debated what to do next. Uuljind’s request to not kill them was reasonable, and Mando would need to negotiate peace with them without getting shot on sight. He pondered his options, which was when The Kid took matters into his own hands.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been struggling with how to preserve trigger warnings and still allow people to be surpised by things in my story. I saw someone else move their cw and tw to the end notes, and I'm going to start doing that. I'll also provide a short summary of the chapter so that people don't miss out due to triggers. I'd rather not hurt someone by mistake! So I'll note if I've put a warning in the end notes, and you can pop down and read it if you're concerned.</p>
<p>This is not from Mando's POV, just FYI. Always fun to see him from an outsider's point of view.</p>
<p>There are warnings in the end notes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rava slumped onto the crates, holding her head. It was kriffing pounding, and she wished that she could dim the lights. Kriffin’ Vizo wouldn’t let them make environmental changes without his or Klex’s permission, so they were stuck at an unpleasant level of brightness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silently, Domo passed her a couple of tablets and a canteen. It was water of course, and she sighed as she downed the medicine. Her lekku were held still in their protective coverings, but she gave him a grateful smile. Lack of access to the station’s supplies was another problem with the job. She couldn’t even get instant relief for a kriffing headache. “So.” She grunted as she capped the water and passed it back. “Ready to do a couple of laps?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was boring and dull work, but doing actual patrols was the job. Domo nodded and said in his modulated voice, “Some walking sounds like a good way to pass the time.” After they’d taken a couple of steps, he asked, “How’d the game end last night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stiffened despite her vows not to tell him what happened, and his gaze went from casual to concerned. “I got cleaned out in the last hand,” she admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her partner and best friend was silent for a moment before gently probing. “Klex is a wily player.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She cheated, of course,” Rava said. Domo nodded, then casually poked his head into an empty maintenance bay. Which was when she saw the little green rat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It stood in the middle of the hallway staring at her, wearing small brown robes. Too-big eyes bored into her as if it could see every part of her soul and green ears that tapered out to a point rose. With a happy sound, it grinned at her and extended both hands, taking a step toward her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed Domo’s arm. “What the kriff is that?!” she squeaked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at it, and his eyebrows rose over his goggles. “It’s a baby, Rava.” He stated it with his usual calm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A baby what?” she demanded as it waddled closer to her. “Why is it staring at me like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because he thinks you’re someone he knows.” The new voice intruded as a figure in shiny armor stepped out of an open door. The man was well-armed but empty-handed. Rava and Domo trained their weapons on him, of course, and terrifyingly, he didn’t seem bothered. Rava really hated it when people didn’t react to having her rifle pointing at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not anyone it knows,” Rava growled, backing up another step, which pushed her against Domo’s chest. “Can you… make it stop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid, come here,” the man ordered. The child turned and considered him, then grabbed Rava’s boot, babbling excitedly. The man must have read the panic in her face because he stated, “If you hurt him, it won’t end well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d rather hide from it!” Rava hissed, her lekku trying to move. “Get it off me!” She heard what sounded like a chuckle from Domo, and she shot him a glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The armored man, still holding his hands out in a gesture of peace, eased over to the thing and scooped it up. It still stared at her, and she sensed hurt from it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get over it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she growled at it, pulling her flask and taking a drink from it. The whiskey burned but the familiar flavor calmed her, right until Domo asked, “So who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is a long story,” he said. “But you can call me Mando.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rava narrowed her eyes at the man, but as always, Domo knew how to handle things. “I’m afraid our employer wants to talk to you,” her partner said, his voice terribly polite. “If you’ll come with us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Mando stated, “because your employer already tried to drug me once, and I’m not allowing him to do that again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rava’s gut twisted. “Drug you? Were you winning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Domo’s head snapped toward her as the armored man tilted his helmet. “Actually, it was technically his girlfriend, and she did it because she thought it’d be funny. He seemed to be thoroughly approving of the move, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klex does seem fond of that move,” Rava muttered, and she saw Domo shift impatiently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not Algora Tund?” Mando asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rava and Domo exchanged a look, silently asking each other if they'd heard that name before. “Who?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando sighed softly. “I think we have a lot to discuss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t being very good guards, Rava realized with a rush of awareness, and she waved her hands in the air. “Look, you are trespassing on our boss’s boat,” Rava said, “and he’s going to want to talk to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vizo’s a dead man,” Mando replied casually. “But you don’t have to be. Uuljind asked me for mercy for both of you, and I’m inclined to give it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She exchanged another glance with Domo. This was it, the chance they’d been waiting for after weeks. “Rava, a word?” Domo said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We really don’t need to step away,” Rava said. “I have no issue with this guy knowing we’ve been looking for a way out of this deal with our skins intact.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But perhaps I did,” Domo chided gently. “No matter now. Yes, we have become aware of problems with our current employment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Mando asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot of promises,” Domo said, “which have not been fulfilled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we ain’t been paid. One of the other employees said she was going to talk to Vizo about that, and no one’s seen her since,” Rava added. That was the worst of Vizo’s crimes, by far. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps you should start the story at the beginning,” Mando said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~  *  ~  *  ~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wise woman had once warned Rava to be wary of a job that promised too much money, but honestly, Vizo’s offer didn’t seem that out of line. It was a lot of money, but also a long time commitment. The rate worked out to a little above the standard merc pay for guarding jobs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still have a bad feeling about it,” Domo said, pushing away the data pad they’d just used to figure out the daily pay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?” Rava asked, pulling her knee up to rest her cheek on it. She wanted this conversation done, one way or another, so she could have a drink. It’d been a long day, and frankly, she was ready for her bottle and bunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I could state the exact reasons I’m uneasy,” Domo sighed, “I would be stating them. Something feels off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we don’t take it,” Rava said with a casual shrug, hiding her sinking heart. It was a lot of credits and might let her finally be able to start her search. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we should,” Domo said. “Jobs have been rare, at least ones that are not soul-damaging to work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rava nodded. They’d work non-stop, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> they wanted to guard slaves, break knees for Hutts, or kill for money. Neither of them could stomach that work for long. She’d often thought maybe they should go Mid-Rim for work, or even to the Core worlds and see if the New Republic was hiring. But her hunt was here in the Outer Rim, and Domo was too loyal to leave her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~  *  ~  *  ~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should start when the problems began,” Mando said as he offered some jerky to his green rat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should shut up and listen,” Rava grumped, taking a swig of her whiskey. “I’m getting the point out that the problems started from the beginning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~  *  ~  *  ~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klexanna was easily one of the most beautiful human women Rava had ever met. Her blond hair cascaded down her back in perfect waves, and her face could be on holos selling ships. Sitting down with her was pleasant because someone other than Rava was getting all the male attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need your own ship,” Klex said with a smile. Her lipstick made her mouth into a bright, beautiful curve of red against her flawless complexion. “We’ll provide transportation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Domo folded his hands and said in his most agreeable voice, “We own the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Turn of Luck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If we leave her here, we’ll be out docking fees. We’re willing to accept less pay in exchange for docking with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Autumn</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klex didn’t like it, but Rava couldn’t tell why. “Those docks are meant to generate income for Tor and I. You taking one for your ship will reduce our profits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already said you wouldn’t have customers for the duration of our seventy-day contract,” Domo replied. “We’re costing you nothing by docking with the ship, as we’ll be gone by the time you’re open.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re only staying one term?” Klex pouted and Rava closed her eyes so the woman wouldn’t see her roll them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be able to renegotiate at that time,” Domo said. “If docking fees become an issue, we’ll manage them.” Though his tone was polite, Rava knew he couldn’t be shifted from this point. Neither of them could; they were alive because they’d insisted on having their ship with them once, and it had become a hard rule for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well,” she said after a moment with a Hutt’s smile. “You can dock, and we’ll take the regular fees out of your pay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rava stared at that smile and knew they should decline. “That sounds fair to all,” Domo replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two weeks later, when staring at the docking clamps that had been locked onto their ship, Rava knew why she’d had that feeling. She and Domo exchanged a look, but there was nothing to do. Vizo hadn’t talked to them about installing the clamps, and they already had a sense of his personality. “Getting out of dock will mean tearing off the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luck’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>nose,” Domo said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll depressurize the cabin for sure,” Rava agreed, kneeling to confirm the clamp’s exact placement. She glanced up at Domo, letting him see how afraid she was. “We’re stuck with those psychopaths.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For now,” he growled, and that’s why Rava had known they’d eventually be okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things had been okay for a bit after that, but Vizo left for a while, and Klex had been in charge. She hadn’t been a bad boss openly, but Domo and Rava quickly figured out she was pitting the guards against one another, then forbidding them from fighting together. She intentionally stoked tensions across the team, fostered misunderstandings, and played favorites. The mercs quickly formed three camps: those who thought she was great, those who hated her guts, and those just trying to hang on until they could get paid and leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Vizo came back in a foul mood, ranting something about “that armored </span>
  <em>
    <span>e chu ta</span>
  </em>
  <span>” ruining everything. He and Klex had locked themselves in their cabin for a while, and when they came out, she was in a bad mood, too. This was when the mercs were supposed to receive the next chuck of their pay, but it didn’t happen. Simms went to talk to Vizo about it, and disappeared, and no one else dared to do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rava and Domo speculated in private that Vizo had had a plan that had fallen through, and that it had involved someone in armor interfering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~  *  ~  *  ~ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to know I left an impression.” Mando sounded unmistakably smug about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rava sardonically clapped. “Congrats on being the reason we’re getting screwed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando shrugged. “Next time, Vizo shouldn’t try to steal from a Hutt who’s smart enough to hire a Mandalorian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rava narrowed her eyes at him, filing the word ‘mandalorian’ away for later research. “So you are here to kill Vizo,” Domo said, gently steering the topic back to the subject. “I assume you’ll attempt to kill us if we don’t agree to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> kill you.” The arrogance in that statement made Rava want to test the reality, but that wouldn't help them. “But I’m more than willing to let you walk away if you stand down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if we actively help you?” Rava asked. Another credo she tried to live by was to never pass up an opportunity to turn trouble into a paying job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando tilted his head. “What are you suggesting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rava was suggesting nothing,” Domo replied. “She was directly asking you if you would hire us to support you in assassinating Vizo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando shook his head. “You work for Vizo, and I can’t trust that you wouldn’t turn on me the second he offers more money.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kriff that noise,” Rava snorted. “That nerf-kriffer voided his contract the second he didn’t make good on the second payment. The only reason Domo and I aren’t long gone is because he literally clamped our ship to his station -- which, I’ll note, he damn well found the credits to pay for -- to keep us here. The last person to ask about our money </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappeared</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> he doesn’t care about anyone else besides himself. And Klexanna is twice as bad, because she’ll actively seek to screw people over if it amuses her. So at this point, we’re prisoners here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you’re saying is, you should actively help me for free.” Mando stated that point so quickly that Rava knew he’d been waiting for the chance to interject it. Then he shrugged and added, “Also, I don’t really have credits to hire you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vizo has items of value on the station.” Domo steepled his fingers. “Since you are returning the station to its rightful owner, you wouldn’t allow us to loot it. But perhaps you’d be willing to allow us to have a partial ownership in his ship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which one is his?” Mando asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Furious Visionary</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Rava said, rolling her eyes. “The gunship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The armored man thought for a moment. “Fine, if you render me aid, you get </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Visionary</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>cw/tw: implied alcoholism, talk of betrayal, imprisonment</p>
<p>Summary: Mando makes a deal with two of Vizo's hired mercenaries to work against him in exchange for ownship of Vizo's ship. One of Mando's new hires, doesn't really like Thakhid.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gonna be honest, I don't like my breaks in this one, but oh well. </p>
<p>cw / tw in the end notes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don’t you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Furious Visionary</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Rava asked with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Changing the name is the first thing we will do,” Domo stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First we need a plan to get you the ship.” Mando leaned forward and set his rat down on the ground. It headed straight to Rava and extended grabby little hands up toward her. She ignored it as he said, “I have a datachip with a worm program that will allow me to slave the security system to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crest</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I need to know where to access a console.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Autumn</span>
  </em>
  <span> is small enough that the only access is on the command deck, which is also now Vizo and Klex’s quarters.” Rava winced as the little thing made an earnest effort to climb her leg. “Please leash your pet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a child, Rava,” Domo said with a hint of chiding in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a child who misses his mother.” Mando’s voice had been scoured of any emotion, but Rava sensed there was more to that statement. “You remind him of her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a Twi’lek mom?” she asked the creature. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando froze. “What does </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean?” he growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means that Twi’leks take the award for parents most willing to sell their children for money.” Rava took another hit of her booze, then pointed at the spawn currently clinging to her knee. “Get it off, or I will.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man was surprisingly reluctant, but he came over and picked up the thing, cradling it in his arms. “Parjii is a good mother,” he said, his voice taut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then where is she?” Rava asked. The gaze of his visor swept to her, and the air filled with potential violence in a heartbeat. She wondered if they were about to nullify their agreement through violence. Her fingers ached to grab her rifle, and she tensed, letting him make the first move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rava.” Domo said only her name, but it was his signal telling her she’d gone too far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she said to the Mandalorian. “Parent issues are a thing for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused a moment, clearly gathering himself. Domo covered again, stating, “It will be difficult to infect the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Autumn</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s systems without either one knowing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klex has flirted with me,” Rava said. “I might be able to play the </span>
  <em>
    <span>swoi</span>
  </em>
  <span> card.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not like that,” Domo replied. “There has to be another way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve heard that word before. What does </span>
  <em>
    <span>swoi</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean?” Mando asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Domo took that one, stating caustically, “It is a Hutt concept, meaning that someone is so beautiful that no one would fault you for raping them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The armored man physically recoiled from Domo’s words, and Rava liked him a bit better for his obvious dislike of the term. “That’s roughly accurate.” Rava shrugged. “I’ve been told it’s more nuanced to a Hutt, but I doubt that. It implies that Hutts have nuance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you think you can get the worm into the system?” Mando asked, his voice hard with emotion. Rava found herself curious about the context he’d learned </span>
  <em>
    <span>swoi</span>
  </em>
  <span> in, given his reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do understand that means Rava would be raped by that plan, yes?” Domo said bluntly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not rape if I’m choosing to do it,” Rava replied quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you willing?” Domo shot back angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m willing to take one for the team,” she answered, keeping her tone as professional as she could. As a woman and a merc, sometimes you used sex. Domo hated it when she did that, which was another reason she trusted him more than any other person in the galaxy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can always just go in full attack mode, the three of us,” Mando offered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m always down for the blasters blazing plan.” Rava honestly liked this one a lot more than the other idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it feasible?” Mando asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s only fifteen enemies, including Vizo and Klex.” Domo drew out a holo projector and brought up a schematic of the station. “If we wait seven hours for the guard rotation, we could take out the two replacements, and only have thirteen left. If we move room by room up to command, and take as many by stealth as possible, our odds are not terrible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” Mando nodded. “I’ll be back by the end of your rotation to discuss the details.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rava waved, happy to see the little green rat leaving. They watched him disappear around a corner before she said, “You know, he never bothered to tell us where he came from.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a tactical advantage.” For Domo, it probably was that simple, but Rava suspected that for someone like that man, it was more about maintaining that aura of mystique. The aid in a fight was probably just a sweet bonus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~  *  ~  *  ~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando leaned against the door, hating his life for a second. He glanced down at The Kid, who gave him the saddest look Mando had ever seen on his face. “It wasn’t her, Kid. I wouldn’t have taken you away from her if it was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> taken Parjii away from him once, so why wouldn’t the little one blame him? He’d been the reason that The Kid had lost the closest thing he had to a mother. “We’ll see Parjii soon, I promise,” he said, setting him down with some of his toys to distract him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only that woman hadn’t had sky-blue skin, golden eyes, and that dancer’s grace. It was too easy to look at her out of the corner of his eye and see Parjii. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least I don’t have to fight her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wasn’t sure he could hurt her. It would be too much like striking The Kid’s mother. Like striking someone he cared for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least she didn’t act or sound like Parjii. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Small favors</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking off his thoughts, he prepared for war. Small, close quarters weaponry. Flash bang grenades, not incendiary. No rifles. He reviewed Uuljind’s map while he waited, going over it until he was sure he had it memorized. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With nothing else to do, he went to check the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crest</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and found a waiting message from Naboo. Bastion had sent a report two days ago, so this had to be from Parjii, and he smiled as he started the message. Seeing her after having to deal with Rava would be nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello, Mando!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She waved cheerfully at him, then started with, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Since it is only short time before you come--”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She paused her words to grin and clap several times happily and his heart swelled in his chest to see her smile like that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I start stun training.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando winced in sympathy; he remembered doing that during his training. She made a face as she said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You probably know, but you get stun, uh stunned, and then try to get function again. The first time, I go down hard, and I did this.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She held up her elbow to show him a bandage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Found only rock in that area. So have to get medic care--”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I have to get medic care. And that was one time of ten--”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A masculine voice interrupted the recording and arms wrapped around Parjii from behind in a hug. She smiled and put her hands on the arms, and Mando’s stomach ate itself in hurt and rage. The man leaned in and put his chin on her shoulder, getting close enough that Mando could see his face: stereotypically male, with firm cheekbones and a strong jawline. The man’s nose was too big, but it kept him from being too perfect.  It was exactly the kind of face that women fell for, and Mando gripped his armrests impotently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Pary, I heard you got hurt during stun training, you okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, I’m fine.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She patted his arm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Just recording message for Mando.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“‘Just recording a message for Mando’, sweetheart,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said, throwing up two fingers in the galactic sign of peace and looking into the camera. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Mando. I’m Ahoma. Look forward to meeting you in person. Pary--</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Parjii,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Parjii has told me so much about you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He still hadn’t let go of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said with playful exasperation.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Go away so I can finish.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“See you at dinner.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> With that, Ahoma disappeared from the message. It didn’t matter, he’d staked his claim and delivered his own message to Mando. The Mandalorian sat back in his chair, trying to relax now that Ahoma was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He might have succeeded, except Ahoma bombed her message over and over again after that. It might only be a voice off-screen, but he was there every time Parjii sat down to record something. She didn’t seem to be aware of it, but Mando felt it keenly, grinding his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the message was complete, he rose to his feet and stomped out of the cockpit. This was good, exactly what he’d hoped for; it was the best outcome for her, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ahoma, who could give Parjii a face and peace. A home somewhere with children of their own; Mando should be happy for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You have a few days to get your shab together and be happy for her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself sternly, checking on The Kid again. The little one played with his toys, pausing to look up at Mando when he stopped to watch him. Seeing him was a reminder that there were more important things here than Mando’s hurt feelings, and even more important than Parjii. The Kid was the reason he was here, and the reason he had to keep his head straight and keep going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What am I going to do with him during the fight?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mando wondered. He was unlikely to stay in one place when Mando left, especially if he thought Parjii was there. “Well, I guess you’re just going to have to come with me,” he told The Kid. “Just, uh, don’t tell your mom, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The baby grinned at him; Mando imagined there was a bit of evil in that smile and was suddenly very glad the child couldn’t talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~  *  ~  *  ~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The armored man showed up as agreed, which pleased Domo. What didn’t please Domo was the baby carrier the man handed him. “You should leave the child somewhere safe,” he advised as he eyed the cute little thing cradled in the crook of Mando’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t work as well as you think.” Mando didn’t move, keeping his arm out offering the carrier. “He tends to wander.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why am I the best choice?” Domo asked. He preferred to go close-quarters, and having a baby strapped to his back would hamper him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m going to be up in the front, and your weapon is a pistol that works best at long-range.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rava is carrying a rifle,” Domo pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t trust her to carry him. She’s been very clear--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine to carry it if it’s locked in that thing.” Rava peered at the carrier closely. “It can’t touch me if it’s inside, can it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not poisonous,” Mando said acerbically. “Touching him won’t hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So yes,” Rava grumbled. Domo put a hand on her shoulder in solidarity, knowing how much she hated strangers to touch her. She patted it once, hard enough to make a sound, which probably looked like she was smacking his hand. Domo knew his friend wasn’t mad, just acknowledging his presence. “Alright, give it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando helped her strap on the carrier, and Domo took a closer look at it as they adjusted straps. “That’s a housing for a twelve-bolt blaster,” Domo noted, as Rava took a second look over her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mando maneuvered the child into the make-shift carrier. “Yeah, I used to have one, but it got shot up. Figured the housing might come in handy someday.” The visor settled on him and Mando’s voice became appreciative. “You know your weapons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a fondness for big blasters,” Domo replied. It was his preferred weapon if he couldn’t get close to his opponent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That isn’t a lie.” Rava said, throwing him a grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind his mask, Domo smiled -- well, he expressed happiness the way his people did. Non-Kel Dor wouldn’t recognize it as a happy look but he could feel it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the child settled, Mando slipped back into the supply room to wait for the start of the fun. Domo found a seat on a crate and waited patiently; Ravi paced and drank. Domo watched as long as he could stand, then said gently, “Enough alcohol, Rava.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their trust in each other was enough that she capped the container and put it away, sitting next to him. After a moment, she popped to her feet again, adjusting the child carrier irritably. “I hate waiting,” she grumped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Domo watched her fondly, finding her impatience endearing. On anyone else, he probably would have been irritated, but Rava was different for him. She was the only person he truly loved in this wide galaxy. Had they been physically compatible, and had Rava been interested in carnal pleasures, they’d likely be lovers. There wasn’t a name for their relationship as it stood, but it was theirs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lift doors opened, and Rava leaned her shoulder against the wall casually, drawing out her knife and picking at her nails. Gone was the unprofessional impatience of before; now she was all business. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rak and Coro entered, the two humans sauntering a little. “Hey, sweetheart,” Coro said, coming over to the wall to lean against it facing Rava. “Ready for some action after that boring shift?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naw, I’m good,” Rava said casually, pushing off the wall and glancing at Domo. “Wanna get some grub?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Domo said, rising to join her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatcha wearing?” Rak asked, jerking his chin at the housing. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CW / TW: bad parental issues; meanness to a child; Jealousy; hints of functional alcoholism; discussion of rape; discussion of sex as a weapon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry. I suck. Rather, my mental health sucks, but I still apologize for the delay in posting this. My brain wasn't willing to do it because that meant we had no more of the series to post, nevermind that not posting wasn't helping things progress anyway. I am trying to finish #10, which is a big story. I have more planned, but see the part about mental health sucking. I'll start posting #10 once it's ready. Hopefully, I'll have #11 in the buffer, too.</p><p>CW/TW in the endnotes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh, I found a rat in the supply room, and I think I’m gonna keep it.” Rava grinned eagerly and said, “Wanna see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Domo stepped back so that Rak and Coro could gather around Rava. She looked at Domo over their shoulders then locked her eyes on Coro. Domo pulled his garrote wire and readied himself, shifting so he stood behind Rak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using one hand, Rava unbuckled the harness that kept the housing from shifting too much, her fingers lingering on the motion and drawing Coro’s eyes down. With his gaze locking onto her breasts, she brought the knife up under his chin and pushed him into the wall, clamping the fingers of her other hand over his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she moved, Domo dropped the thin loop over Rak’s head and drew it tight, hauling him backwards. The human gagged and clawed at the wire with one hand, drawing his blaster with the other hand. Domo jerked him to the side so that he couldn’t shoot Rava, but the man tried to shoot over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rava grabbed Rak’s gun from him, and Domo glanced at Coro to see him slumped against the wall, clearly dead. Rava slammed the butt of Rak’s blaster against his face, and the human slumped, dazed. Domo finished killing him with the garrate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rava opened the supply room door and Mando joined them. He glanced at the bodies and said, “Same basic plan, right? I lead the sweep. Stay behind me; my armor should deflect most shots unless it’s heavy artillery. We’ll take out the grunts first, save the other two for last.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great, let’s go,” Rava said, getting her rifle set against her shoulder and pulling down her goggles. Domo pulled his blaster pistols and shook his arms to loosen them. It was time for battle, and he felt his blood sing as they stepped onto the lift. Rava jiggled a little as they waited for the lift to rise; Domo heard the child on her back giggle at the motion. Mando stood stock still in front of the doors, standing with his blasters at the ready in a slight crouch. “I’m left,” Mando said softly as the lift stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Domo called, eagerness suffusing his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babysitter, apparently. Rude to make the one of us with breasts do it,” Rava snarked as the lift opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Domo had heard of the Mandalorians, of their fighting prowess and ability. He’d never thought to witness it after the Empire crushed them, but as Mando spun left and cut down the first of their combatants, he was grateful to have seen it. Domo turned right and fired at Hisk Sotum, the lone Bothan on the crew. Moving to stand beside him, Rava fired down the hallway, forcing Trask to duck back into the mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando moved up the hall, and Domo followed, backpedaling to watch their flank. Rava moved between the two, supporting whoever was having the most trouble. That was usually Mando as he pressed on toward the bunk room, and more mercenaries became aware of their presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mandalorian never hesitated, driving the battle and sweeping Rava and Domo along in his wake. Soon, the middle level was cleared, and the three of them stopped for a moment. “I just heard the lift go down,” Mando said suddenly, and they dashed over to the doors. Domo pressed the buttons to call the car, which came quickly. They piled on and went down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors opened just in time to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Furious Visionary</span>
  </em>
  <span> maneuver out of dock. “Dank ferrik!” Rava screamed, kicking the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~  *  ~  *  ~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando didn’t say anything as the lift doors closed behind them and the car rolled away. “Are you going after him?” Domo asked Mando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. I was hired to clear the station,” Mando replied, though privately he wished he’d gotten the chance to take Vizo out. The galaxy was a worse place for still having Vizo in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t this the second time you’ve kriffed his plans over?” Rava asked, with a sardonic smile. She stripped off the baby carrier and handed it to Mando. “He’s going to come for you, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let him,” Mando said, even as he privately worried about Vizo coming after Parjii or The Kid. They were the softest targets in his life right now. He turned to Domo and offered a hand. “Thank you again for your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to help,” Domo replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Rava shook his hand, she added, “Better helping you than not,” she said, looking at Rak’s body up the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Many people have found that to be true,” Mando said softly, drawing The Kid out of the carrier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lift doors opened to reveal the most beautiful woman Mando had seen. Perfectly-styled blonde hair with a flawless face was ruined by the expression of rage on her face; it twisted all that glory into ugliness. She raised a blaster, and Mando twisted away from her so that his beskar was between her and The Kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bolt howled through the air and Domo’s scream of rage echoed it. Mando turned as Domo knocked the blaster away from the human and locked his hands around her throat. Rava lay on the ground, her chest blackened by the bolt. The Kid moaned in his arms, and Mando realized what he thought. Unfortunately, he had something else he had to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting The Kid down, he hurried to Domo’s side and grabbed his arm. “Domo, stop! Stop, we need to question her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second, he was sure Domo wouldn’t listen, and Mando didn’t blame him. With a snarl, the Kel Dor dropped the woman. “Klex, I assume?” Mando asked as she coughed. Domo loomed over her, his hands balled into tight fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re the kriffer who ruined everything!” Klexa screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Mando said with pleasure. “Did you know that Vizo had a girlfriend on Savareen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ally Tund?” Klexa spat. “He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>using</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. I am his true--” “She cut herself off sharply and sniffled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He left you.” Mando wondered why anyone who knew their partner was a user wouldn’t understand that they would eventually be the ones used. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mando, get your rat off me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rava’s voice cut through the woman’s moment of realization and both men spun to see Rava glaring at them. The Kid was slumped on her chest, unmoving. Mando’s heart stopped as he scooped up the child, amplifying his hearing and pressing a sensor against the small chest. A delicate heartbeat filled his ears and Mando heaved a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it sic--” Rava’s question was interrupted by Domo grabbing her into a tight hug. “What the skrag, Domo?” When he didn’t answer, her expression shifted to concerned. “Hey, what’s wrong?” She curled her arms around him as he shook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were dead,” he said, letting go and taking a look at her. “You should be dead,” he added after a moment of assessment of her armor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando took his own look, The Kid’s heart soft but steady in his ears. Domo wasn’t wrong. The blaster had burnt through the armor, and Mando could see skin underneath. Suspicions rising, he walked behind her, and saw an exit hole on the backplate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at the child, wondering if it was really possible. “He needs a medic,” Mando said softly. “What supplies do you guys have here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rava grabbed Klex and restrained her as Domo showed Mando where the supplies were. “They are locked in here,” he said, gesturing at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at Klexa, he said, “Open it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my stuff!” she snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rava put a blaster to the back of the woman’s head. “He said to open it. Now do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scowling, the woman opened the closet and Mando pulled out a medpac. The bioscanner readings made him frown; all of The Kid’s systems were suppressed. He was alive, and the scanner suggested that the kid had fallen into a coma. “I need to get him to a real medic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks stable,” Domo said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando nodded. “The last time this happened, he was fine. Eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your work here is done, yes?” Domo pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:Not quite. I’m supposed to wait for Uuljind.” He studied the readouts, noting that while the kid was suppressed, he was also stable. “He’s supposed to be nearby. I’ll call him.”  Mando paused, glancing at Klex. “Can you watch her for a moment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d love to,” Rava said, pushing her blaster against the woman’s head harder. “We have something to discuss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crest</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mando put the child in his bed, then used the ship to contact Uuljind. “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Autumn</span>
  </em>
  <span> is yours again. ETA on when you take possession.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his relief, a message came back almost immediately. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I was waiting about an hour out. I’ll be there ASAP. I’m so pleased to hear from yo--</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mando cut off the message and checked the chrono. He checked the child one more time; still sleeping. Worried, Mando did the only thing he could -- distracted himself with work. He went through the station, checking all the bodies and removing weapons and valuables. Anything of value on the mercenaries, he split with Rava and Domo. Everything else, he stacked with the corpses in the airlock, so if Uuljind wanted to clean it out, he’d have an easy job of it. Then there was nothing to do but wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I owe you a ship,” he said to Domo. He’d gone and grabbed The Kid so he could keep an eye on him, and there was still no change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll claim the transport.” Domo said. “And Klex, if you will allow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does she know anything about Vizo’s location?” Mando asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could help you find him, for,” she paused and leaned forward, her lips pouting suggestively, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>considerations.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s yours,” Mando said to Domo and Rava. He had no time to deal with her attempts to manipulate him, and no patience to claw the information out of her. He had to admit it was worth it to see the look of shock on her face at the rejection. Ignoring her, he handed Rava the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crest</span>
  </em>
  <span> communication code. “If I get word of Vizo, I’ll reach out. Where can I find you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Domo gave him the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luck</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s code, and said, “Same. Though I imagine we’ll be busy with our own plans.” He and Rava exchanged an eager smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Mando asked, curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have three sisters and a brother who were sold into slavery,” Rava said solemnly. “I’m going to find them and buy them out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I have pledged to help her,” Domo added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klexa rolled her eyes and snorted, and Rava clubbed her with the rifle without hesitation. Mando barely resisted the urge to clap. “If you need leads, there’s a man on Naboo who runs a school called the Cete-Pisa Academy.” Mando knew Bastion wouldn’t mind. “He helps slaves escape, get training. He may have heard of one of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust him?” Domo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left The Kid’s mother with him for training.” Mando wasn’t sure that made the level of trust clear, so he added, “He’s not a fan of me, so maybe don’t mention that I sent you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Domo nodded. “Fare well, Mandalorian. I would be honored to do battle with you again someday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be fine with that, too,” Rava said. “Just leave the rat at home, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call my child a rat one more time, and our next meeting won’t be so friendly,” he said, keeping his tone light despite the warning. “But if you can get over that, I look forward to crossing paths again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as the pair unclamped the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luck</span>
  </em>
  <span> and boarded her with their unconscious prisoner. In the silence after their departure, he scanned The Kid again -- no change. He waited tersely, pacing and monitoring the child. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing could happen to The Kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself over and over. He’d promised Parjii, and he never broke his promises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Uuljind arrived in a large transport, beaming happily, it took everything Mando had to not shake his payment out of him and take off. As it was, he cut off Uuljind’s hello with, “My kid is sick. I need to get to a medic. Do you know of one near here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vaim-6 has a large town in it,” Uuljind told him, patting his pockets and quickly producing a bag of credits. “It’s only a few hours from here by hyperspace.” Behind him, his team of people streamed onto the station, giving Mando curious looks. “What about that ship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hired the two who helped you. That ship is their payment.” Mando tilted his head, hating the delay. “They’ll send a buyer for it. I didn’t think you’d begrudge them the berth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much.” Uuljind shook his hand. “Good luck to your kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later, Mando piloted the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crest</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of the hidden berth and called up the nav computer. Vaim-6 was close, and he set course for it. As they jumped to hyperspace, Mando checked and saw there was no change to the little one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Kid would be okay. He’d promised, and he never broke his promises.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>CW/TW: canon-typical violence, violence toward prisoners, mercenary morality, hurt children, murder</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I'm on Tumblr every day, and it's a good place to follow me and see how I'm doing. I post quotes from my day's work, so you also know if I'm writing or writing like GRRM. Follow me @deprough.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>